Halloween Scare
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: What happens when Ahsoka gets into something she knows will make people scream? R&R Plz!


**Ok, well, Im soo sorry I haven't updated hope, Ive been busy and I havent got an idea for ot yet, but I promise i will update it ASAP. Ok, now, this is a OneShot, me no continue. BTW I'm sorry if the scary story sucks :c, Im not good with horror. Anyway ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And inside the closet," Anakin said to the others, who were staring at him, huddling together, afraid as they all sat in the forest of Shili. Anakin smirked, as he began to finish his story "Inside the closet, was…." He smirked more, then said "nothing." Everyone but Anakin screamed, while Anakin laughed. When they stopped, Padme, who was dressed as a witch, yelled "Anakin! That was <em><span>not<span>_ funny!" "You're right," He said, trying to stop laughing "it was HILARIOUS!" He laughed more, then Obi-wan, dressed as a pirate, said "Anakin, everyone is afraid of something." "Everyone except me." Anakin replied cockily. "What are you guys doing?" A voice sounded. Everyone turned to the voice, to see Ahsoka there, she was dressed as an Echantress. She sat on a log by herself, as Anakin explained "We're telling scary stories, Snips." Ahsoka stared at him, then began to laugh.

Everyone looked at her as if she was insane. Once she stopped, she looked at her master, and asked "Are you serious? Skyguy! Halloween was meant for scary stories. And scary stories are meant for _Togrutas_. There are stories that I know that would mess everyone up for _life_." "Oh yeah?" Anakin asked her, he then told her "Then tell us a story." She smiled, and said "Fine." She took a breath, and she began her story:

"_There once was a girl named Tantra, she was the most evil Togruta child there was. She would pull pranks on people, steal from them, and even attack them. She had few friends, ad the only one who loved her was her father-"_

"This doesn't sound lie a scary story." Rex, who was dressed as a Kamino Warrior, whispered to Cody, who was dressed as a Zombie. Ahsoka cleared her throat, making them look at her. She said "As I was _saying._" She took another breath and continued:

"_Her father had warned her many times, that if she were continue her ways, that karma would come back to haunt her. But she had never listened. One night, her friends told her of the woods, the woods held a monster, a monster no one has ever seen before. But, people have seen it, but they never returned to tell the others what it looked like. Tantra boasted, and she told them that she would go in the woods for the night, and if she were to return, then she would be the tribal leader. Her friends agreed with her, and Tantra went off._

_As she ventured into the woods, she heard as the Akul and other animals howled at the now rising moon. Tantra grew worried she began to get deeper into the woods, the large trees beginning to absorb the night. Finally, she made it to the center of the forest, where there was no light from anywhere, and all she felt and saw was darkness. She then heard large footsteps approach her. She turned to find the noise, but she could not locate it. She ignored it, and she began to set up a camp for the night._

_She first began to set up a tent, collecting twigs and big leaves to make it. As she made it, the footsteps grew closer, and closer. But she kept at her work, knowing it was one of her friends. She then continued with a fire, rubbing twigs together to make them grow warm, until they fizzled into a flame._

_Tantra then went out to catch some food for herself. She left her cam, searching for her prey. What she did not know, was that she was to be the prey tonight. As she hunted, the footsteps she heard earlier were beginning to grow again, but this time, she heard growls, with them as well. Finally, after hearing it for minutes, she yelled at it to show itself. No one came forward. Then, suddenly, she was thrown across to a tree!"_

Was it just Anakin or was Ahsoka's voice seeming to get darker and darker as she told her tale?

"_She tried to turn to her attacker, but she could not, her body was pressed tightly against a tree, as she heard a voice whisper into her lekku 'You will be an excellent meal.' But Tantra would have nothing of it, she then jabbed her attacker in the stomach, and they pulled away, so that she may turn around. When she turned, she was surprised to see not a person. But a Monster. He had the body of a Human, he had wings as if they belonged to a flying creature, his teeth were ones of a Zillo's. And finally, he had the Aura of o Demon. She was about to scream, but he grabbed her lips, squeezing them shut as he whispered again 'You will not scream, for after tonight, you will no longer speak.' And he then dug his finger nails into her skin, making her bleed._

_She tried to scream in pain, but all that escaped from her lips was a short 'Ah'. Tears fell down her face, as the Monster's other hand pulled her hands over her head. He smiled evilly, and he then tied her hands to the tree, binding them as tight as he could together. As soon as he released her mouth, she screamed loud. But it did not matter to the Monster. He then yanked her head to the side, making her cry out in pain, he then sunk his pointy teeth into her skin, making her scream bloody murder. He smiled more, as he began to bite her starting from her neck to her hip. As soon as he stopped, he whispered to her 'You shall pay for your wrong doings.' He then grabbed a branch, it was on fire, her eyes widened as she knew what he was going to do, she pleaded to him that she would be better. But he would not listen. He then lit the tree she was tied to on fire._

_She screamed more in terror, he laughed evilly, and told her 'Scream as much as you wish, young one, no one can hear your pleas. You are mine.' He then grabbed her arm, and bit it completely off!"_

Rex, Cody, Obi-wan, and Padme jumped. Anakin stared at his padawan as she got more and more into the story, as if it were a story you told your kids when they went to bed. She smirked as she continued:

"_She hollered, the Monster then laughed more as he tossed the severed arm to the side, and began to claw at her lekku and face. Then, he began to bite her more and more. As Tantra began to scream louder. The Monster told her 'As long as your soul exists, you will never truly be free from pain!' he then bit her shoulder, making blood fall more and more onto the ground. Then, he noticed her body began to catch on fire along with the tree. He smiled more, then hissed as the sun rose. And he disappeared into the ground as she continued to scream. By the time the sun had fully rose, her screams had deceased, her body and soul were never found. Neither was the Monster."_

Ahsoka smiled more as she began to conclude her tale:

"_It is said, that if you are as evil as Tantra truly was, than she will come to you in the night. And kidnap your soul from your body, to get away from the pain. And she will make your body hers. FOREVER!"_

Everyone screamed as Ahsoka ended her tale and she laughed evilly. When they all stopped, Ahsoka looked around. Padme and Anakin clung to each other, like if they let go, they would die. Cody had fainted. Rex had wet his little warrior pants. And Obi-wan, well, Obi-wan was rocking back and forth, sucking on his thumb. Rex looked at her, and asked "D-Did that really h-happen?" Ahsoka smiled, and said "It is an old Togruta legend, many believe it, others do not." "Where did you hear a story like that?" Anakin asked her, she smiled more, and told him "It is tradition to keep your children up all night on Halloween, telling them old stories that made them pee themselves. I heard this story every Halloween when I lived here." Obi-wan then asked "A-Ahsoka?" "Yeah?" She asked, he asked "Where did this take place?" She smirked evilly, and told him "In these very woods. No one has ever been in these woods since Tantra. Then again, no one is as big of a fool as she is." She laughed slightly, and then a voice said _"How dare you call me a fool!" _They all turned to Ahsoka, Padme, angry, said "That's not funny Ahsoka." "That wasn't me." Ahsoka told her defensively, then, the voice was hear again _"It was not that petty Togruta! It was me! Tantra!" _they all turned to the sound of the voice, to see a Togruta girl about Ahsoka's age. Burn marks all over her body, her whole arm missing, bite marks on her, along with claw marks on her face and lekku.

Cody woke up, saw Tantra, screamed "AH! TAKE REX!" And he ran out of the woods, followed by Rex who was screaming "YOU TRAITOR!" Tantra then looked at Padme, Obi-wan, and Anakin and told them _"Be gone, Humans, my business is with the Togruta." _"Don't have to tell me twice!" Obi-wan yelled as he ran after Rex, Padme, scared out of her mind, then turned on heel, and ran as fast as she could, screaming "I WILL NEVER RETURN TO SHILI AGAIN!" Ahsoka looked at Anakin, they both nodded at each other, then, together, they ran out of the woods, screaming at Tantra "TAKE OBI-WAN!"

As soon as they left, Tantra laughed, took off her head, revealing a laughing Shaak Ti under the costume. Shaak yelled after them "HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU SCAREDY CATS!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL SHAAK TI FTW! Ok, well, Happy Halloween! Or, Happy Hallow's Eve! Which is pretty much the same thing...:**


End file.
